This invention relates to a connector device suitable for a connection between circuit boards, especially to a socket contact of an inter-connector which is included in the connector device.
As shown in FIG. 24, JP-A 2000-215956 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector device 900 which comprises a first connector 910, a second connector 920 and an inter-connector 930. The first connector 910 is fixed to a mother board 940. The first connector 910 comprises a first terminal 915. The second connector 920 is fixed to a daughter board 950. The second connector 920 comprises a second terminal 925. The inter-connector 930 is mated with and held by the first connector 910. The inter-connector 930 comprises a socket contact 935. The socket contact 935 is connected with the first terminal 915 at one end thereof. The socket contact 935 is connected with the second terminal 925 at the other end thereof. The second connector 920 and the inter-connector 930 can be mated with and removed from each other along an axial direction.